shodanfandomcom-20200213-history
System Shock (Remake)
''System Shock (Remake) ''is an upcoming HD remake of the original System Shock, created by Night Dive Studios. It is currently set for release on Windows PC, Xbox One, Mac, Linux, and PlayStation 4 during 2020. A Kickstarter campaign, as well as a demo for the game, was launched on June 28th at 12PM PT.System Shock Remastered is launching a Kickstarter campaignA System Shock Remastered demo is coming next weekKickstarter - System Shock - Update 12: PS4 It successfully reached its goal and ended on July 28, 2016. The game was slated for release in 2018; however, the game was put on temporary hiatus in February 2018.Sometimes You Need To Take a Step Back In Order To Take Two Steps Forward It was later put back in development in April 2018. https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/1598858095/system-shock/posts/2135868The projected release date was pushed back to 2020.https://www.kotaku.com.au/2018/03/dont-expect-the-system-shock-remake-until-2020/ __TOC__ Features To be Added New Gameplay To be Added New Characters To be Added New Design To be Added Soundtrack #Ethical Constraints Removed (Intro) #Theme of Citadel Station #Elevator #Main Title #Welcome Back To Citadel Station ''Note: Many of the tracks have yet to be released and the official order is yet unknown. '' Media Concept Art SSRemasterSHODAN.jpg|SHODAN SSRemasterCitadelConcept.jpg|Citadel Station SSRemasterCortexReaverConcept.jpg|Cortex Reaver SSRemaster MedDeckConcept.jpg|Medical Deck Concept Remastered Humanoid Mutant Concept Art.png|Humanoid Mutant SSRemasterConcept1.jpg|Power Recharge Station, Keypad, Lead Pipe, and Security Camera SSRemasterConcept2.jpg|Med Control Pedestal and Sparq Beam SSRemasterConcept3.jpg|Mag-Pulse and Tech Gloves SSRemasterConcept4.jpg|Serve-Bot, Biohazard Barrel, and Cargo Crate SSRemasterConcept5.jpg|Med-Laser/Hopper and Repair Bot SSRemasterConcept6.jpg|Cyborg Enforcer and Drone Cyborg SSRemasterConcept7.jpg|Regeneration Bed SSRemasterConcept8.png|Cyborg Assassin SSRemasterConcept9.png|Mutant Cyborg SSRemasterConcept10.png|Cyborg Surgeon SSRemasterConcept11.jpeg|Cyborg Drone Medicalvents.JPG|Medical Vents Medicalentrance.JPG|Medical Deck System Shock Remake Early Logo.png|Early Logo Art Gogssrbanner.jpg|GOG Banner Med Surgery.JPG|Medical Surgery Medical Hallway.jpeg|Medical Hallway ComhubCSSR.jpg|Hub Medicalwaitingroom2SSR.jpg|Medical Waiting Room 1 MedicalwaitingroomSSR.jpg|Medical Waiting Room 2 EngineeringconceptSSR.jpg|Engineering MedicalbathroomSSR.jpg|Medical Bathroom MaintenancecomparisonSSR.jpg|Maintinance Comparison EliteCyborgConceptSSR.jpg|Elite Cyborg UniversalWorkStation.jpg|Universal Workstation Re-Spawn Chamber.jpg|Re-Spawn Chamber Maintinancedoor2.jpg|Maintinance Door 1 Cyborgss1r1.jpg|Cyborg Mantinancedoor1.jpg|Maintinance Door 2 Grovetram.jpg|Grove Tram Patch.jpg|Patches Tridoor.jpg|Tri Door 1 Battery.jpg|Battery Hc.png|Healing Chamber Tridoor2.gif|Tri Door 2 Laser-Energy Door 1.jpeg 0D089F40-3DF5-407B-B13A-D7B7075C6D0A.jpeg 63B95FD2-6CFC-474A-8C5F-7E54CD0743D3.jpeg FA24661D-4934-4E1C-A6EF-9E30D180A843.jpeg 284B28EC-6C6E-4759-A683-422412A08509.jpeg 54E878AC-8309-47A9-A766-E803D71B788B.jpeg 473B355E-1568-4900-B967-0C821B44B12F.jpeg 106E47D9-A91F-4124-B1A8-BF37E67E0F5B.jpeg D38BBC47-8344-4F92-8C6E-A9A491265040.jpeg 84E17D2C-489A-414A-95AE-AA599C521CD1.jpeg E0CD6E15-20E3-49D6-95C4-0FDBB3373E6C.jpeg 54445BA5-C9B2-433D-9E57-35AAB4750677.jpeg E1373DD3-98A7-41E9-952E-FC1452579B34.png 1B54ED3B-9C1E-4623-B372-0BD9BE5820B1.jpeg FABEB700-7927-418C-8E64-0447AD553EEC.jpeg 9D92E2B0-DC89-4748-85FF-FFD12BE250E8.jpeg B0FC46E7-0D74-4092-8FA8-13A967317AE7.jpeg 243CF75F-EDF2-42E7-B0E9-5C7976041A6D.jpeg 5955DD3B-D253-411E-8C20-500B4F999AE1.jpeg 07C722F1-706F-452B-9340-6317F60C52FE.jpeg 17897289-2FDF-486C-AD34-9DB1B00F7436.jpeg 1D815D3E-864C-4729-9ED4-5B1FDA81B444.jpeg B521675F-A135-4E9A-8AF0-2C90A12A7C86.png AD4494E3-C207-4DD5-8D3E-5A5C2BB66807.png 7CAE773D-82AE-46DF-8425-DCF4D0720BD9.jpeg DC3941C2-C707-41D7-A75B-B34F5D91F36A.png D8E9E85F-8B4C-4128-B9EF-2907AA9685F7.png 6776DAC8-C41E-4963-8FFC-817A3098C4E3.png 54E878AC-8309-47A9-A766-E803D71B788B.jpeg 473B355E-1568-4900-B967-0C821B44B12F.jpeg 106E47D9-A91F-4124-B1A8-BF37E67E0F5B.jpeg D38BBC47-8344-4F92-8C6E-A9A491265040.jpeg 84E17D2C-489A-414A-95AE-AA599C521CD1.jpeg 63B95FD2-6CFC-474A-8C5F-7E54CD0743D3.jpeg FA24661D-4934-4E1C-A6EF-9E30D180A843.jpeg 284B28EC-6C6E-4759-A683-422412A08509.jpeg 5831060C-F880-4005-9596-7E72F9C36A29.jpeg BB8E8D93-4433-42D5-8D96-3D09D608B8AA.jpeg Promo Images HolidayPromo.png|Holiday Promo Ssfebuary.PNG|Valentines Day Tommy Waisau.png|Tommy Wiseau 2E28AB56-CCB9-457F-94B3-A9F7BBD8E750.png F0236331-65E8-45A0-834E-65CFA4E6A280.png 33B2E517-7E68-4D98-BBE6-3ADAF49A5733.jpeg Pre-Release Images SSRemasterScreen1.jpg|Medical 1 SSRemasterScreen3.jpg|Medical 2 SSRemasterScreen4.jpg|Medical 3 SSRemasterScreen5.png|Medical 4 SSRemasterScreen6.jpg|Medical 5 SSRemasterScreen7.jpg|Medical 6 SSRemasterScreen8.jpg|Medical 7 SSRemasterScreen9.jpg|Medical 8 SSRemasterScreen10.jpg|Medical 9 SSRemasterScreen11.jpg|Medical 10 SSRemasterScreen12.jpg|Citadel Station SSRemasterScreen13.jpg|Medical 11 MedWhite.JPG|Medical Early Sparq-02.jpg|Sparq Beam 1 Sparq-07.jpg|Sparq Beam 2 Rivet-hi-02.jpg|Rivet Gun Early Rivet-01.jpg|Rivet Gun Ratworkswallpanel.jpg|Wall Panel Ratworkspipewall.jpg|Pipewall Ratworksconsole.jpg|Console Ratworksblastdoor-01.jpg|Blast Door Ratpipe-01.jpg|Pipe Miscprops-017.jpg|Prop 1 Miscprops-016.jpg|Prop 2 Miscprops-015.jpg|Prop 3 Miscprops-013.jpg|Prop 4 Miscprops-012.jpg|Prop 5 Miscprops-09.jpg|Prop 6 Miscprops-08.jpg|Prop 7 Miscprops-014.jpg|Prop 8 Miscprops-06.jpg|Prop 9 Miscprops-05.jpg|Prop 10 Miscprops-010.jpg|Prop 11 Miscprops-04.jpg|Prop 12 Miscprops-03.jpg|Prop 13 Miscprops-02.jpg|Prop 14 Medtrashcompactor-01.jpg|Trash Compactor Medsurgicaltray.jpg|Surgical Tray Medsurgerytable-01.jpg|Surgery Table Medstoragefridge-01.jpg|Storage Fridge Medrollingtray.jpg|Rolling Tray Medrobotsurgery-02.jpg|Med Surgery Robot Medpatientgurney-03.jpg|Patient Gurney Medmri-machine-01.jpg|Mri-Machine Medmobilemonitor-01.jpg|Mobile Monitor Medhallinformationterminal-02.jpg|Hall Information Terminal Medexamtable-01.jpg|Exam Table Labrobottable-01.jpg|Robot Table Labrobotgirder-01.jpg|Robot Girder Medbiotrash-01.jpg|Bio Trash Labcoldstorage-02.jpg|Cold Storage Labmicroscope-01.jpg|Microscope Labrobot-01.jpg|Lab Robot Shockprealpha02.0.jpg|Pre-Alpha Maintenancecorridor-level03.jpg|Maintenance Corridor (Level 3) Rivet-07.jpg|Rivet Ratent-fan-01.jpg|Fan SSR03.png|Medical 12 SSR00.png|Early Level SSRMed02.png|Medical 13 SSRMed01.png|Medical 14 Medical3.png|Medical 15 Medical2.png|Medical 16 Medical1.png|Medical 17 Maintinancedoor3.gif|Maintenance Door 2 Puzzles.gif|Puzzle Ss1rlvlr7.png|Medical Level Early Terminal.gif|Terminal Ss1rm3.png|Medical 18 Ss1rm2.jpg|Medical 19 Ss1rm1.gif|Medical 20 SSRHM02.jpg|Humanoid Mutant 1 SSRHM.png|Medical 21 Level2rc.png|Level 2 Research 1 Level2.png|Level 2 Research 2 Level3fog.png|Level 3 Maintinance Level9test.jpg|Level 9 Early Hmutant.jpg|Humanoid Mutant 2 Explosivebarrels.png|Explosive Barrel ElevatorR2.gif|Elevator 1 Early ElevatorR1.png|Elevator 2 Early DoorR1.gif|Door Hanger.jpeg|Hanger Early CccR.jpeg|Cyborg Conversion Chamber Early Rlvl2R.jpeg|Restoration Bay Early SSRDoorsCompare.png|Doors SSRAudioLogs.png|Audio Logs SSRLVL1M2.png|Level 1 - Medical Early SSRDoorV2.gif|Large Door SSRLVL3M1.png|Level 3 Maintinance Early SSRUI.png|UI Health and Energy SSRLVL1M.png|Level 1 _Medical Hallway Early SSR.LVLR10.png|Level R - Reactor Early SSRDoors.png|Doors 2 SSRLVL1M0.png|Level 1 Early B39AFBFC-FAA6-4308-A19B-5259CCE0C5C8.gif Lifts.gif Ex2.png Ex1.png GG1.png Yy door 2.gif 6D8CEC49-8CDF-437F-B5CA-25DD13AA11D8.gif 5D4683B2-B30E-4598-BA4D-4226215DA895.png 586488E6-D2A9-4EA5-83DD-A807C4118C54.png FEAB2150-FDDD-4667-8A0A-D37C9BACEECE.png 69823D3C-22F1-4D4E-94EA-DB1D28DE6B0D.png B357098E-730E-422B-92C8-D3FEEDF80D7C.gif E121C0D4-D535-4975-9E6A-C484D5190CD4.gif E29BBBBD-3155-47A3-9158-D619487F7C4B.gif 1EBBE6F2-7C58-4B77-91F7-F312B9899054.gif 49098AF2-A4F5-44CC-BE62-ACF8448FE1BB.png 16D05A75-EBD4-42A9-B6E6-CE1B314B6CAD.gif A7DE9519-CDA0-45BC-AEC7-3643CE65075F.png 0E08D72B-F35C-4129-9F95-4A032466FB4A.png 83B7C036-1C28-41B6-B1A7-39AE6B810526.png F01C2881-13E3-4069-BF7F-F263C02D7AD3.gif 6CD48B91-E3B1-46E0-9FF5-A18C032843B9.png 0D9639F3-ECB6-42FF-871C-3CA0F3E17234.png 82C0FF1C-D965-4196-8862-4FFA3B030066.png BAD86CDC-2350-40C0-B74D-5349C6BFE87C.png 2B36FEDF-CF26-486D-8B2E-3A0AED0A6A51.png 434C6837-6B66-44A3-B9B0-F122E4B27092.png 9BC1CDD4-A305-496F-BCC5-C57C2932D567.png CDF2BBB0-7C87-45EF-9DCA-D9F5FBFF043F.png 18914D78-12F1-49F5-9784-3718410929D1.png 1D1CDBD6-1817-4DC4-A8B0-420106D480B9.png E29BBBBD-3155-47A3-9158-D619487F7C4B.gif 1EBBE6F2-7C58-4B77-91F7-F312B9899054.gif 49098AF2-A4F5-44CC-BE62-ACF8448FE1BB.png 16D05A75-EBD4-42A9-B6E6-CE1B314B6CAD.gif A7DE9519-CDA0-45BC-AEC7-3643CE65075F.png 0E08D72B-F35C-4129-9F95-4A032466FB4A.png 6D8CEC49-8CDF-437F-B5CA-25DD13AA11D8.gif 5D4683B2-B30E-4598-BA4D-4226215DA895.png 586488E6-D2A9-4EA5-83DD-A807C4118C54.png FEAB2150-FDDD-4667-8A0A-D37C9BACEECE.png 42F04EAC-F3BE-416C-9C7A-7740520117FA.jpeg 7C955F0D-4D62-4E1A-BDF4-F1AFD941FA49.png 83B7C036-1C28-41B6-B1A7-39AE6B810526.png DD2DB5F8-02C0-456B-AA85-CFD5142A8051.png 45BF6F34-5966-4F2F-A49E-C98A58825EDC.png 9EE153E1-2D68-41D9-AD2B-4219325A1469.png 30CE8E5F-C721-443A-8B6A-FF13C2C52F6B.png 96669C93-28DE-47C0-A6B3-03ECEBAA0F3E.png 6634CCC8-1712-47FE-8682-C0338E12FB7C.jpeg Videos System Shock 1 Remastered Pre-Alpha Gameplay System Shock GAMEPLAY - 2016 Reboot System Shock Medical Level Full Gameplay - Nightdive Studios Trivia * It was previously known as System Shock: Remastered Edition before being renamed. References External Links *System Shock (Remastered) Kickstarter Category:Games Category:Remakes, Reboots, and Remasters